Digimon American Pie
by Tsukiyono Selphie
Summary: It's PG13 due to one semi-swear word. I think this parody is kinda funny...


American Pie: Digimon Version 2.0

By Amalia Ryoko James  
  


  


Not so long ago

I can still remember when we went back to the Digiworld

And if I had a second chance

I'd make Togemon wear pants

And maybe we'd be happy for a while

But Chumon sadly, was deleted

And Pixymon soon was defeated

By the new clowns in town

Joe, for once, did not drown

And I know that before, Pata cried

When he thought that he just couldn't fly

Yet something touched me deep inside

When the Digidestined flied

They were singing

My, my, Tai's hair is so brown

He gets in the water and it doesn't go down

Gomamon's oblivious so Joe sometimes drowns

And Kari is the new kid in town

Kari is the new kid in town

Tai got the kids into a jam

'Cuz Scorpiomon really loved clams

But Joe and Mimi saved the day

Yet their luck didn't last so long

When MetalSeadramon came along

And the Digimon jumped back into the fray

Puppetmon cornered TK

TK was smart and he got away

He then found Patamon

And they ran out on the lawn

Eventually they found the camp

Matt ran away but soon came back

Metalgarurumon's out of whack

The day that TK cried

My, my how we all were surprised

When Yamato turned evil

And the Digi's were fried

By Metalgarurumon, and TK did cry

Saying Patamon I wish you could fly

Patamon I wish you could fly

When the Digiworld was all-alone

It resettled and evil Digi's roamed

It wasn't how it used to be

Matt and Sora as the King and Queen

Who on earth was that guy James Dean?

And Gennai's prophecy turned out to be

As those arrows came crashing down

Tai chickened out but Matt held his ground

The Digi's digivolved fast

And kicked some major @$$

When the battle was over and they thought it won

Kuwagamon came and ruined the fun

"Mon for all and all for mon"

The day they said goodbye

Bye, bye we love all of you guys

We have to save the world again

So try not to cry

I'd betcha their relatives're drinking whisky and rye

Singing my how those Digimon fly

My how those Digimon fly

Helter Skelter in a summer swelter

The Digidestined need a fallout shelter

Falling through air and falling fast

They got caught, suspended, and Puppetmon laughed

Izzy typed 'til his fingers couldn't last

When Agumon warp-digivolves he looks die-cast

Spiral Mountain's air was a sweet perfume

While they all sang Agumon's marching tune

The fishes got out to dance

But they never got the chance

Yamato tried to take the field

But the evil tree refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed

The day Matt beat up Tai

Bye, bye to the spiky hair guys

Tai insulted Matt's hairdo

Matt said "Tai now you die"

Tai beat him up again

And Matt left, goodbye

Saying I need to be alone, TK bye

I need to be alone, TK bye

Now they aren't all in just one place

'Cuz Matt went off to get some space

And Mimi and Joe teamed up again

Get back together, do it quick

Agumon lit up a candlestick

He and Kari are Tai's only friends

As we watched that TV show

We know the Dark Masters had to go

But no angel as a Mon

Could make 'em all be gone

As they digivolved in the night

Tai and Matt got in a fight

Their siblings stopped 'em. Yay! All right!

The day Puppetmon died

Bye, bye he was made out of wood

Metalgarurumon fried him and

It was all good

The Digidestined partied with root beer and fish

Saying now we fulfill just one more wish

Now we fulfill just one more wish

Gatomon she sang the blues

She sliced up two fresh fish for food

Matt stopped playing anyway

That Wargreymon geared up for war

Due to Izzy's theory he is no more

Or at least that was what I 

thought yesterday

Now in the street the humans scream

The Digi's try and old Gennai dreams

But not a word is spoken

A Digivice was broken

Well of the 'Mons I admire the most

Patamon's right up there with TOAST

No one headed for the coast

They day Wargreymon "died"

They all were singin'

Bye, bye to the mega Digi

He met his fate through the Mon of the sea

MetalSeadramon made a hash out of he

But soon the Digidestined revive

Soon the Digidestined revive

My, my, Tai's hair is so brown

He gets in the water and it doesn't go down

Gomamon's oblivious so Joe sometimes drowns

And Kari is the new kid in town

Kari is the new kid in town


End file.
